


The Sins That Follow Us (Under Construction)

by Zuba_S_2627



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel Marco Bott, Banshee Hanji Zoe, Bottom Eren Yeager, Centaur Gunther Schultz, Dead Carla, Drama & Romance, Elf Connie Springer, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, Everyone is Human Until Further Notice, Fairy Christa Renz, Griffin Eld Jinn, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Human Eren Yeager, Mermaid Petra Ral, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short Eren, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Mikasa Ackerman, Vampire Oluo Bozado, Werewolf Jean Kirstein, nerd eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuba_S_2627/pseuds/Zuba_S_2627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2035, the world discovers that there is a virus that make people into mythical beings a reality and therefore hunt them down</p><p>The remainder of the mythical beings stay hidden, blending in with the human world</p><p>Eren Yeager, is somehow tied into the mess of the world. He is a nerd plus goth and is classified as that to everyone he meets, gets bullied, and lives with an abusive father that beats him almost everyday. So in his opinion life sucks. He still tries to keep his life together and wants to get of the wrenched place that is his home</p><p>One day, as Eren was walking to school, a mysterious boy with beautiful stormy gray eyes come crashing into his life. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sins That Follow Us (Under Construction)

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see this is my first time writing. I really do hope you like it I put really hard work to this and please leave any ideas for my story because I have none. GOD im such a loner but well see you hope you like it.

Hello Everyone!

I know it has been awhile

So please don't kill me

All of life drama has passed and now I'm back to the world of fandoms again

 

So now thats out of the way, I will be re-writing this story because I literally wrote this when I was like 11

My writing skills have improved and I will be putting a more of a plot of this story

I hope you like this and I will see you guys next time, bye!!!


End file.
